


Fade Away Together (One Dream At A Time)

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dreaming_Nightmare sorry I didn't use your title. But I'm gonma gift it to you since you were so helpful.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Nightmare/gifts).



> Dreaming_Nightmare sorry I didn't use your title. But I'm gonma gift it to you since you were so helpful.

~ Patrick's Point of View~

"Fine, but before you go.. Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone? "

"Baby, don't." He said.

"Like this is my choice! I don't want this. You know I was born with a heart condition. Every SECOND of my life is a blessing. Act like it, Peter."

The tears ran freely down his face and he looked at me, pleading.

"Pat, please don't leave me. I love you and I need you."

"You should have thought about that before you stayed the night with Meagan." I said and picked up my

I'd more than had enough of him, but every time he'd say "Baby, come home.", I'd be right there.

We'd been running back and forth like this for about a year. In love, but also in hate. Most of our words were said in spite. I wasn't sure why we stayed married. And then he cheated on me.

I'd had enough. I was leaving.

As I walked out, the cold air rushed and hit my bare arms. The last thing I heard from Pete as I left was him screaming no and crying as I stepped out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

~Pete's Point of View~ 

Patrick found out that I was cheating. Again. I don't know why I always cheated on him. He was the best person I could possibly ask for. 

But girls like Ashlee or Meagan came along, time after time without fail. And every time, I chose their love to his.

I knew I saw it before he did. I screamed his name and repeated the word no as loud as I could. He looked back at me. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stepped off onto the street.

I screamed. He should have came back. 

I ran to his limp body, sliding his phone from the pocket of his jacket. 

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Help! My boyfriend was just hit by a truck. I don't think they saw him... he's not breathing. Hurry."

"Sir, I need your address."

"109 Clandestine Avenue. Please hurry.. I can't lose him."

A rugged breath escaped Patrick's mouth and he coughed up blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the sounds of gravel being spun, then saw a large black truck. They parked in the Ross' driveway and climbed out. 

"Aye, is he okay?" A tall Hispanic man asked me. 

"He's barely breathing and he's coughing up blood."

"Dios, get him in the truck. I'll drive you."

We grabbed Patrick and laid him out in the backseat of the truck. I climbed in next to him as the man climbed in the driver's side. 

"Saporta, by the way. Gabriel Saporta."

"Pete Wentz. This here is Patrick Stump." 

At the mention of his name, Patrick tried to talk. A spray of blood erupted from his mouth, causing me to scream again. 

"Faster, amigo." I yelled.

"I'm trying!" He yelled, slamming the truck up a gear.

The blood Patrick had been coughing up now covered my chest, and he still continued to cough. He had at least one broken rib, and maybe a punctured lung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this work and chapter are short. Last chapter in progress

"Not fast enough... he's losing more blood. I can't lose him...."

My body collapsed against his as I started crying. I couldn't stand to lose Patrick. We may've had our problems, but that didn't mean I wanted him to die.

I loved him. And I should have told him.. but now it's looking like I was too late. 

Yeah, we said I love yous, but I was lying. But I'd actually fell for him. 

His breathing was becoming slower and more gruff before he opened his eyes to look up at me. 

"I know, Petey." He whispered. "I love you too." He reached up to kiss me and then took his last breath, his lips having just parted from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Hayley Williams/ Pete Wentz fic. 
> 
> ~~Peace out. - Kitty~~

I awoke to the splash of cold water on my face. The sting of it hit me, then I realized I was already soaked.

Patrick giggled and slammed into me, bear hugging me. "You're awake!" He yelled excitedly.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"I hit you with my guitar and you passed out. You've been gone for about thirty five minutes." Joe answered.

"Oh, Patrick... I dreamed I cheated on you and you left, then got hit by a truck. You kissed me and died in my arms ... it was so scary." I told Patrick.

My best friend pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips. I reeled from the shock of my best friend finally being in love with me. I kissed him back as if my life depended on it.

"Thank goodness you're alive." I whispered. Apparently, too loud.

"Hm? I've been alive since my birth."

I kissed him again softly and then sat him in my lap, telling him about my nightmare.


End file.
